Tenchi's Trial
by Bakuyuru
Summary: Tenchi is just a simple boy, so why must they bother him? On top of that, a new darkness is descending. Will he be able to stop it? Can he survive this new trial?


Tenchi sat in the shade underneath a tree facing the lake by his house. It was these small moments of peace that he loved. The antics of Washu, the fighting of Aeka and Ryoko, and the idiocy of Mihoshi was enough to drive him crazy. The only joy he really derived from the ladies was from Sasami and Ryo-ohki. It did get a little strange when Ryo-ohki turned into a ship and destroyed his house, but he was for the most part willing to overlook that. His dad was strangely supportive, almost throwing Tenchi into the ladies arms. Tenchi leaned back against the tree and drew in a deep breath. If only this moment could last forever...  
  
"Oh Tenchi!!!" It couldn't. He sighed a sigh of annoyance before looking for a better place to hide. Ryoko had a knack for finding him when he wanted peace and quiet. As he got up to run, he felt a pair of arms around him. Ryoko. "Tenchi? Where have you been? I was lonely."  
  
"Quit it Ryoko, you aren't getting your power gems back." Yea, Tenchi knew what she was after. If it wasn't for the fact that she was using him, and the fact that she was over 800 years old, he might be attracted to her. The memories of the mummified Ryoko trying to hug him still gave him cold chills.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, is that why you think I came looking for you?" She asked with an evident nervousness.  
  
"Ryoko, I know you better than thaAAAH!" He yelled as she pulled him really close.  
  
"Come on Tenchi, Aeka isn't around, so why don't we... you know." She said with a seductive tone.  
  
"But Ryoko, I...mmmmhmhhmmhhmmh." She covered his mouth before he could say no. As she began to lay him down, Aeka's voice screamed out, "VILE WOMAN!!! UNHAND MASTER TENCHI!!!"  
  
"Great, here comes Ms. Prissy-pants." Ryoko said with a ticked off sarcasm. Tenchi sighed a heavy sigh of relief. He was saved from the wrath of a romantic Ryoko. Ryoko stood up and turned around, only to be sent flying by a jump kick made by Aeka. She flew all the way into the lake.  
  
"Master Tenchi, are you ok?" Aeka asked as she helped Tenchi up.  
  
"Yea, thanks." Tenchi said. The ground started shaking ferociously, and Tenchi lowered his head. "Here it goes." He muttered to himself. The water in the lake shot up into the sky, only to reveal Ryoko with red eyes. Tenchi and Aeka knew that meant one thing, run. "WOMAN, I DID MY HAIR UP TODAY FOR TENCHI, AND NOW IT'S RUINED!!!!" Tenchi grabbed Aeka's hand and took off toward the house, but fell when Aeka's hand wouldn't budge.  
  
"No Tenchi. It's time I settled things with this wretched woman once and for all." Aeka said as Tenchi layed on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Oh, you want some of me sister? Then BRING IT!" Ryoko took aff at unbelievable speeds toward Aeka. She hit Aeka with her shoulder, sending her flying into a tree. Aeka got up unscathed and ran at Ryoko. Ryoko just motioned to Aeka to "bring it".  
  
"Stop it!" Sasami said, accompanied by a "meow" from Ryo-ohki, who was almost always with Sasami. Both girls turned to face Sasami. "Sasami, stay out of this!" Aeka said.  
  
"No sister Aeka. You two always fight, and it ends up with the house being destroyed, and me having to clean it." Ryo-ohki hissed. "Sorry, me and Ryo-ohki always have to clean up." Sasami was always the peaceful one. Ryoko and Aeka did always fight, and Sasami always broke it up.  
  
"Pshh, whatever. She woulda lost anyway" Ryoko said as she turned around and disappeared. Aeka stood up and threw a shaking fist in Ryoko's previous direction.  
  
"Oh, I swear that woman ruffles my feathers, Sasam-" She turned to where Sasami was, only to see dust blowing. She suddenly heard chattering over in the direction of where she left Tenchi. She turned to see Tenchi surrounded by Sasami, Ryo-ohki, and Mihoshi. Great, she thought. another potential moment with Tenchi ruined. She sigh heavily, then went to go join in on the fun.

====================================

Ashuki stared at the screen infront of him. He had just witnessed the fight between Ryoko and Aeka. His ambition to recover the Tenchi sword would soon be complete. He had all of the information on Ryoko and Aeka, the two fighters, that he would need to defeat them. "Haha, my goal will soon be complete. If only that boy knew what that swrod was capable of. One thing worries me though, how can I obtain it without harming anyone? I so do hate needless bloodshed." He contemplated this for a short while only to have his eyes shoot open quickly, as if he had just been struck. "What is this?" He motioned the screen to zoom in on Sasami. "Tenchi has a huge smile when he sees her. Maybe... just maybe... he will give the sword in exchange for her. Yes, yes it's all coming together now. Ha ha, BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" He reclined in his seat, with only the sound of his laughter filling the great hall.


End file.
